Quinn Corvidane
Quinn Corvidane is the newly-instated head of House Corvidane, a minor noble house in Dreadholme, Blackmarsh, located in northern Lordaeron. She and her household are sworn to Queen Madelynne I of Lordaeron and the new Lord of Dreadholme, Asuryan Caernough. She is the eldest daughter of Lord Jared Corvidane and his wife, Lady Luxanna Corvidane, and has two younger sisters, Regan and Brice. Raised with the knowledge that she would one day be Lady of the Rookery, Quinn is well-educated and participates in many activities popular with young noblewomen, including hawking, riding, singing, dancing, and archery. Her father trained her extensively in the arts of tracking and hunting, which are the hallmarks of House Corvidane; she is an excellent shot with bows and crossbows. After her lord father's recent death at the hands of Rance Creed, Quinn inherited the titles and holdings of House Corvidane, including the title The Dread Crow, traditionally given to the head of house. She has ventured south to unite with the Lordaeron Army Restored and to seek a place at court. Appearance A young woman of average height and a slender build, Quinn possesses the classic beauty of the old lines of Lordaeron's nobility. Her heart-shaped face tapers down to a narrow, delicate chin, with soft, full lips and clear gray eyes that seem to miss nothing. Sable hair curls in charming profusion, falling to her shoulderblades and lying in lazy tendrils atop her high breasts. Her skin is tanned gold from hours spent outside hunting and hawking. A small, twisted scar drags down the left corner of her mouth ever-so-slightly. Her waist is slender, her legs and arms corded with lean muscle. Though she owns a multitude of fine dresses, as suits any noblewoman, she is more commonly found wearing hunting leathers in various natural shades, and occasionally can be found wearing an ornate red-and-gold set of mail armor, done in the colors of the Army of Lordaeron. She nearly always wears an archer's bracer on her left forearm, made of soft black leather and embossed with wings. History Early Life The eldest of Jared and Luxanna Corvidane's three daughters, Quinn was born after the hostilities of the Second War had come to an end. She grew up wild and rambunctious, with a fondness for exploration and a love of animals of all kinds. As the Corvidanes were known for the fine breeding of horses, hawks, and hunting hounds, Quinn spent most of her time underfoot in the kennels, stables, and mews of the Rookery. Though Lady Luxanna despaired of ever making a lady out of her daughter, Quinn proved to be a curious and bright child, eager to learn about anything and everything. As a reward for her progress in her studies and courtesies, her father presented her with a golden eagle's egg, which would eventually hatch into the chick Quinn would raise to adulthood. Quinn's childhood was relatively quiet and was filled with the common practices of growing young nobles. Her younger sister Regan was born in 16 A.P., followed by her second sister Brice in 18 A.P. Due to complications with Brice's birth, Lady Luxanna was left infertile. As a result, Quinn's education as the heir of House Corvidane and the Rookery began. Her father brought her along to councils and meetings, made sure Quinn knew every man and woman that served under their banner, and started her training with the Corvidane master-at-arms, an man named Sir Endrew Locke. Life continued in this vein for several years. Quinn received her first bow, and often spent hours running up and down the high towers of the Rookery, gathering up the black feathers of the crows and ravens that roosted there to fletch her arrows. She went riding and trained her eagle, wrote poetry that started out atrociously and eventually became elegant, and relished the time she was allowed to run free. Unfortunately, that time would soon come to an end, as darkness stood on the doorstep of all of Lordaeron. The Third War Category:Characters Category:Blood of Lordaeron Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Lordaeronian